


Kidnapped

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: The WGP racers and the cars 3 racers have gone missing! It’s up to the British Spies, Mater, and the four tuner cars to find and rescue the kidnapped cars before it’s too late!





	1. Chapter 1

“Breaking news! Just a few days ago, Japanese racing superstar Shu Todoroki was reported missing!” a reporter said on the tv at the Wheel Well diner. Retired veteran racer, Lightning McQueen was shocked and so was his girlfriend, Sally Carrera.

”Shu Todoroki is missing? But he’s such an-“ before Lightning could finish, a very angry V8 engine rev sounded and Lightning and Sally looked to the table behind them and it turns out that the engine rev was from the tuner leader, Boost who was squinting his eyes.

”I bet it’s lemons who took him” the Mitsubishi Eclipse growled but he was wrong.

”Breaking news! Just moments ago Brazilian racer, Carla Veloso, New Rearendian racer, Rip Clutchgoneski, German racer Max Schnell, and Spainish racer Miguel Camino respectfully have all been reported missing! Witnesses say that it was Lemons, however the rumors are likely to be untrue because the suspect looks nothing like that of a lemon but that of a next generation racer” the reporter said and the Wheel Well diner went silent as Sally looked at Lightning. It was then that the female rookie, Cruz Ramirez drove in and all gazes went her way.

“What?” Cruz asked. The news then said 

“If you see a car matching the description of a black neon racer with the number 2.0 and a blue neon ‘S’ on the sides of him, please contact the police immediately!” 

“What? Jackson Storm kidnapped the racers?” Cruz asked and Boost’s phone rang. The tuner answered it.

“Hello? Kabuto! Hey” Boost said and his joyful expression turned to one of shock and disbelief. “You’re kidding me, Danny Swervez, Chase Racelott, Ryan Laney, Bubba Wheelhouse, Harvey Rodcap, Flip Dover, and Aaron Clocker have all gone missing and they wound up in Tokyo?” Boost asked in shock. 

“And Yokoza, Komodo, Yojimbo, and Chisaki saw him working with a silver cars with silver rims on his wheels, I think his name is Sterling” by then Boost had become speechless. 

“Talk to you later bro” Boost said and hung up. Everyone at the Wheel Well was looking at him. “Everyone, Jackson Storm is working with Sterling!” The tuner said and everyone became silent.

”Mr. Sterling??” Lightning and Cruz said in unison. 

“Something is going on and we’re figuring it out” the Aston Martin named Finn McMissile and a red Runwell-type 42 named Leland Turbo drove over to them.

”But it will take more than just us and Mater if we are going to take down a next gen racer” The blue muscle car named Rod Redline said. “The last mission was hard enough with just us spies.” Then Lightning had an idea.

”You know, there are some other cars that I know can help” Lightning said, looking at the tuners.

”Now, I know what you’re thinking McQuen but we’d be totally useless” Boost said and Lightning gasped.

”Useless? Useless? What makes you think you’re useless?” Lightning asked and Boost sighed.

”We’re nothing but useless criminals who have no respect for the law” DJ said and Lightning shook his hood. 

“That’s not true, remember when you rescued Cruz when she was trapped in the Arizona Copper Canyon Speedway during that thunderstorm? That didn’t look like law rebelling, that looked like law abiding” Lightning said and the tuners looked at each.

”Well, we couldn’t let Cruz die so we drove in subconsciously” Wingo said and the tuners soon realized that they had no other choice but to help the spies.

”Okay, but to make sure Cruz is protected and along with Sheriff protecting the town and Lightning, I vote that Snot Rod stay here and help out with making sure that the town, Lightning and Cruz are okay” Boost said and the three tuners agreed. 

“I’ll go saddle up Siddeley and we’ll be on our way” Finn said as he drove to call Siddeley.


	2. Chapter 2

In Tokyo, as Kabuto had told Boost, Sterling, Storm, and a green Chevy/Buick with the number 86 named Chick Hicks were with the kidnapped cars. 

“What are you going to do to us?” The 00 intersection racer, Flip Dover whimpered and Sterling cackled with amusement.

”You really are a baby aren’t you Dover?” Storm taunted and the two newest arrived racers which were Eric Braker and Spikey Fillups scowled. 

“Why are you even doing this Storm?” Eric asked and Jackson glared at him, menacingly.

”Well if you must know, after Costume Girl’s big win at the Florida 500, I was ignored, it was like I didn’t even exist. Every reporter and racer who knew of my existence was immediately pulled away and they turned their attention to little miss Costume Girl, I had nothing after that and it was all because of little miss Costume Girl” Storm said and the next gens looked at each other. Storm looked at Richie Gunzit and saw that the Gasprin racer was shaking in fear. Storm and Sterling smirked with satisfaction of knowing that their prisoners were terrified. “Enjoy your final moments, because by the time we’re done with you, you’ll be in absolute heaven” Storm growled before driving out of the warehouse behind Sterling, leaving the racers shaking in their frames.

The British Spies, Mater, and the four Delinquent Road Hazards were one Siddeley and were traveling to Tokyo to question Kabuto for more information. While remembering that they were on a mission, Boost and DJ couldn’t wait to see their brothers again. Once Siddeley landed, the cars got out and Boost lead them to Kabuto’s house. The cars came to the house and Boost rang the doorbell.

”Hello my older brother” Kabuto said as he opened it and let the visitors in. Once inside, the Spies started questioning Kabuto while the Japanese tuner was preparing Miso Soup for his visitors.

”So tell us, tuner, when did you see Jackson Storm pull into Tokyo with the kidnapped racers?” Holley asked and Kabuto looked at her.

”Okay first of all, my name is Kabuto and I was just out for a drive one night with DJ and Wingo’s brothers when I saw Storm and a blindfolded and booted racer that turned out to be Shu Todoroki. Storm pushed Shu into a dark alley and I peered into the dark and saw that it was a car named Sterling” Kabuto said and the spies took down notes. 

“Are there any other witnesses who saw Storm and Sterling?” Finn asked and Kabuto nodded.

”Yes there were two other witnesses; Yokoza and Komodo” Kabuto said and just then, two Japanese tuners rolled in. One was a black and red Scion xB with a red metal mohawk and the other was a green Nissan Silvia that had a paint job to make him look like the Komodo Dragon.

Rod Redline looked at the tuners “so these two cars are the other witnesses?” He asked and Kabuto nodded.

“Yes, they were with me and they saw Storm and Sterling” Kabuto said and the spies continued to question the witnesses.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Radiator Springs, Lightning was escorting his protége, Cruz Ramirez around. Since Mater had left on his mission, two more next gen racers were kidnapped; Aaron Clocker and Conrad Camber. It was becoming more apparent to McQueen that Storm wouldn’t stop until he had captured Cruz and the retired veteran racer was determined not to let Cruz get kidnapped. Lightning and Cruz saw Sally talking with some cars who were obviously new but they weren’t being very nice to the Porsche.

”Look lady, all we want to know is if there are any next gens around here” a car said and then, the cars caught sight of Cruz and it turns out that the cars were lemons. “There she is! Let’s get her!” Cruz heard the lemon’s yell and she took off out of the cafe, promising to Flo that she would pay for her oil.

”Hey no you don’t! ACHOO!” Snot Rod sneezed as he pursed the lemons. 

Cruz was getting more frantic by the minute but then she saw that she was out at Willie’s Butte and that’s when the Sports Coupe had an idea. When Sheriff and Snot Rod got to the track, they stopped their pursuit. Both cars knew what Cruz was up to. The yellow next gen and the lemons drove up on the big mountainous wall and then the hard turn was coming up. Cruz turned right which actually caused her to go left but the lemons turned left which caused them to go off the track and over the cliffs below and into the cactus patch.

”Nice going Cruz” Snot Rod said as he and Sheriff drove down the hill and placed parking boots on each of the lemons.

”Thanks! Do you want me to go get the townspeople to help get them out since Mater isn’t here?” Cruz asked and Sheriff nodded. 

“But just to be sure you’re safe, I’ll go with you Miss Cruz” Snot Rod offered and Cruz nodded as she and the orange barracuda went back to town to get the townspeople to help with getting the lemons to the impound.


	4. Chapter 4

“We really screwed up this time” a lemon said.

”Storm is going to kill us” another lemon said.

”He’s probably going to take care of the prisoners as we speak” 

”I just hope he has some advice for us” a third lemon commented.

J. Curby groaned. “Hey, it could be worse, I’ll call Storm and ask him what’s best to do” he said and he called Storm.

In the warehouse in Tokyo, Storm was deciding how to get rid of the racers when his phone rang. The black neon next gen answered it.

”Hello? Oh hi J. Curby! I’m assuming you got Costume Girl?” Storm asked but his expression immediately went to a scowl.

” _No sir, Ramirez got away when she turned a corner on a dirt track, and the boys and I tried to copy her movement but we ended up spinning out of control and landing in a ditch with cactus in it and shortly after, a Mercury Eight Police Cruiser and an orange Plymouth Barracuda put parking boots on us and we’re now in the impound”_ J. Curby said and Storm’s fender was as red as Lightning McQueen’s old paint job.

”Well, if that Mercury Police Cruiser starts asking you questions, then lie okay!” Storm yelled and J. Curby obeyed.

 _”Yes Storm, goodbye”_ then the lemon hung up the call and Storm groaned. 

Just then, Sterling drove into the room.

”The Lemons haven’t returned with Cruz yet” Sterling said and Storm glared at him.

”That’s because they were arrested while trying to get her” Storm said and Sterling groaned as well

”This is not going how Axelrod and Z would want” Storm said.


	5. Chapter 5

In the cargo hold of the plane, the racers were shuddering with fear. 

“What have we done to deserve this?”

”This is most outrageous!”

Some of the racers like Jeff Gorvette and the two British racers tried to sleep, hoping it would calm them down. Danny Swervez was looking concerned. His friend, Flip Dover looked at him.

”Danny? What do you think will happen to us?” Flip asked and Danny looked at his friend.

”I’m just glad that Cruz isn’t here, I don’t want her to feel the fear that we feel” Danny said and the next gens agreed. 

“Well, maybe we should make an escape plan” Ryan Laney suggested and the racers looked at each other.

”But what if Storm comes after us? That next gen is faster than all of us” Chase said but Danny looked at the green racer.

”He’s faster than all of us but Cruz” Richie Gunzit commented.

”Yes but Cruz isn’t here” Eric Braker said and Spikey Fillups nodded.

”So how should we escape? Chase is right, Jackson Storm is faster than all of us” Aaron Clocker said but then, Conrad Camber had an idea. 

“I bet that some of these international racers are faster than Storm so if they can out drive Storm, then they could get some help” The next gen Shiney Wax racer said. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

When the lemons plane landed, it was about the same time that Siddeley landed. Storm and Sterling were taking the racers out of their cages when, the next gens took off, taking Storm by anger. The black next gen took off after the escaped prisoners. But just as the black next gen was about to catch Flip Dover, from out of literally nowhere, a Mitsubishi Eclipse sped in and knocked Storm aside. Storm was in pain.

”Owwww!” The next gen moaned as he looked around and saw that he had a parking boot on him.

”Who are you?” Storm asked and a cackle sounded.

”I am Boost, leader of the Delinquent Road Hazards and you’ve been a bad car” Storm looked to see a pink and silver Mitsubishi Eclipse.

”Who are the Delinquent Road Hazards?” Storm asked, still trying to recover. Then before Boost responded, he stomped his tire two times and then, out of nowhere, two tuners came up and the Scion xB whispered something to Boost and he nodded. “Thank you DJ” Boost said.

Meanwhile, the racers were still driving away when an Aston Martin, a purple jaguar, a rusty tow truck, and two next gens, one with a blue spoiler and blue tires and one with an orange spoiler and orange tires. Aaron Clocker shivered with fear.

”Who are you?” the cherry red racer asked and to his surprise, the cars were friendly.

”We is here to save y’all and get you back yer piston cup sponsors and yer home countries!” the rusty tow truck said and Danny thought.

”I remember you! You were at the Florida 500” he said and the tow truck nodded.

”My name’s Mater” the tow truck said and the light blue Aston Martin drove up along side Mater. 

“Finn McMissile and there should be two other cars” and just then, as if on cue, a red Runwell-Type 47 and a blue muscle car came up.

”Ah Leland, Rod, glad to see you could make it” Finn said.


End file.
